Kill Me, Kiss Me: A YukixKyo Story
by Ayame Natsuya
Summary: A YukixKyo romance story. I'm not going to go into detail about it, but it's RomanceComedyat some pointsand it's a tradidy at the end.
1. Chapter 1

I really wanted to write a Yuki/Kyo story...so now...I am!!! If you hate it, don't tell me you hate it coz itll REALLY hurt my feelings and make me cry : so here's the first chapter:

"You act as though you're OBLIGATED to hate him"

There are times...

"But your eyes...

_insert pic of kyos eye here : lol (theres a pic of kyo's eye in my notebook)_

...your eyes tell me a different story"

"They tell me...

...that your **afraid** to find out"

There are times when i remeber what Shigure said to me, all that time ago. Those words; the words that me me feel...

...like I didn't know the answer.

Chapter 1

It started out like any other day; well, just about. Yuki and Kyo had been left alone in the house. By themselves. Something is bound to happen, right? snigger Why have they been left alone? Well, Tohru had gone on vacation with Uo and Hana whilst Shigure...had gone with them (pervert). So Kyo and Yuki were alone. Together. By themselves. I'll stop trying to imply things now.

"You think you're so great!" screamed Kyo angrily, spitting in te face of a bored looking Yuki. "Someday, I swear I will-"

Yuki sighed. "It's pathetic that you keep taking your anger out on me." he said, eating...crap(my way of saying "stuff" ). "I didn't even do anything."

Kyo jumps up from the kitchen table, knocking over Yuki's breakfast. "Someday, you shitty-" he started to scream. Yuki looked up at him tediously. Kyo looked scared, and slowly sat back down. "I'm becoming so scared of him..." he thought, looking over at Yuki who was making himself another breakfast.

"You could at least make yourself useful, stupid cat" scowled Yuki, closing the fridge behind him and walking out of the kitchen, milk in hand (where is he going?...) "Clean up the mess."

Kyo glared at Yuki as he left the kitchen before getting a towel to wipe up the spilt milk. "I'm never going to survive with hime for two weeks!" he thought angrily. He looked at Yuki, who was standing out in the hallway by the phone. "Wow, he looks nice..." He shook his head in frustation. "WHAT AM I THINKING?!?!? All that tiredness is getting to me, I can't let Yuki think I like him! Why did I even think that, anyway?...I HATE HIM!!!" He sighed. "I'm going to have to try my hardest these next few weeks to keep myself together...or anything could happen!"

He stood up and chucked the cloth in the sink. He took one last look at Yuki before leaving for the porch, where he sat deep in thought.

"Kyo?"

Kyo screamed and jolted forwards, almost falling off the platform. Yuki, who was stood behind him, sighed annoyedly (is that even a word?...). "I've invited Haru and a few others over tonight." he said, watching Kyo getting away from the edge and sitting back down numbly. "I hope that you wont cause too much of a problem, stupid cat."

He turned around and walked back into the house. Kyo continued to sit where he was. "He's inviting Haru over?..." he thought, starting to get up. "Well, I guess that will be something to take my mind off of things."

Chapter 2 coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

"S'up?"

Yuki moved out of the way as Haru walked into the house. It was dark out, and Yuki couldn't see anyone behind him.

"Umm..." he said, walking closer to the door to get a better view. "Is anyone else coming?"

"Yeah," said Haru, chucking his coat on the coathanger floor. "Rin should be coming in a bit."

Yuki sighed and went to pick up Haru's coat. He put it on the coathanger as Haru leant against the wall.

"So" he said "Where's Kyo? Isn't he supposed to be here?"

"He is." said Yuki darkly. "He hasn't said a word since this morning. He's moping on the roof."

Haru sighed. "Typical Kyo." He said, getting off the wall and making his way towards the stairs. "I'll go and see if I can get him down."

He walked up the stairs and down the hallway. "I thought that this experience would at least make them see halfway." he thought to himself, trying failing to find the way up to the roof. "Well," he grinned to himself. "Maybe I should give them a little bit more time."

A WHILE LATER

Yuki, Haru, Rin (who finally turned up after a good half hour) and Kyo were all sitting in a circle on the floor in the main room. Haru placed a bottle in the middle of them. Yuki groaned.

"Haru, why do we have to play this?!?!?" Yuki moaned. "Can't you think of something else to do?"

"Well," Haru replied, watching Yuki start to get up "We could either play this or 7 minutes in heaven." Yuki stared at him in horror "Well, not that I mind playing 7 minutes in heaven, I could go in with you, Yuki."

Yuki, realising he had been defeated, sat back down.

"Ok then, who is being truth or dared first?..." said Haru, spinning the bottle.

"Not me." said Kyo bluntly. The bottle pointed at Kyo's foot. "DAMN IT!" he screamed.

"Kyo..." said Haru, trying to contain his laughter about the oh-so-pissed off look on Kyo's face "...is being truth or dared by..." he spun the bottle once more. "...Yuki."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?! NO WAY!!!!!!!!" screamed Kyo, now at maximum rage. "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!!!!!!!!"

"Just shut up and play." said Rin, who was obviously getting bored by his childishness.

"BUT--BUT I DON'T WANT TO!!!!" cried Kyo, trying to make the others feel sorry for him.

"I'm not giving you any sympathy." said Yuki, who was also getting bored, even though he was expecting that reaction from him. "So? Truth or Dare?"

They played the game for over an hour, being asked to do the most random things. Rin got Haru to hit on Kyo, scarring him for life (lol), Kyo got Rin to reveal some of her innnermost secrets whilst Haru, still on the slightly perverted side, got Yuki to...strip down to his underwear (he thought naked was a bit harsh, even for him). By the end of it, after a good few drinks, they were all pretty wasted, (mostly Haru) whilst Rin and Kyo managed to keep themselves together.

By 10pm Rin decided that it was time for her and Haru to start heading home.

"Ok!" said Haru tipsily, "Just one last go!"

He spun the bottle. "Kyo..." he said, spinning the bottle again for the final time that evening. "...is being dared by...". The bottle came to a halt right infront of Haru's feet. "Well look at that!!" he screamed "Looks like it's my go to dare you!!"

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Kyo thought.

"I dare you..." said Haru, almost falling backwards but managing to stop himself with his hand. "...to kiss Yuki!"

The whole room fell silent. Even though they were drunk they were still able to understand the strangeness of what he had just said.

"what the--?!?!" said Kyo. He felt a strange feeling when Haru said that. "What am I feeling?" he thought "Is it that I...WANT to kiss him?" He punched himself in the head. "EWW!!! NO!!!!! All that alcahol is getting to me, I shouldn't have drunk so much..."

"NO!!!!" he screamed out loud, not as loud as he usually screamed, though; due to the fact that he had given himself a sore throat after screaming so loudly when Haru had dared Yuki to take most of his clothes off...and then screaming again when he actually did it.

"Oh come on!!" shouted Haru, standing up.

"I SAID NO AND I MEAN NO!!!" screamed Kyo "ANYWAY, I DON'T THINK YUKI WANTS TO--"

He cut off as he felt a hand on his face. He turned arounf to see Yuki sitting beside him. He (Kyo) was in a state of complete and utter shock. But then he had no idea what was about to happen next.

"Kiss him!!! Kiss him!!" screamed Haru. Kyo turned his head to see what was going on. He never got his chance, because as soon as he turned his Yuki kissed him on the lips.

"Finally!!" screamed Haru "Ok, were leaving!! See you guys sometime!!"

A few seconds later the footsteps turned to silence and the door was closed on a life-changing and slightly drunken evening.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: the bit about kyo's sick minded thing was only coz i thoguht of something sick at that point. Also I'm sorry about it being so short .

Chapter 3

Next morning...

Kyo woke up to the sound of rain on his window. "God..." he thought, trying to get up despite how tired he was. "..today's going to be even worse than I thought...". He got up (eventually ) and made his way down to the kitchen. It may only be 6am, but he was starving. As he made his way towards the stairs, he saw Yuki asleep in his room. He had collaped the night before (from too much alcahol; he collapsed just after Haru and Rin left) and hadn't been awake since. Kyo thought about waking him up, but the thought it would be easier not to have him around. Also he would be in a bad mood if Kyo woke him up.

He headed down to the kitchen to have a (very...well for me anyway ) early morning breakfast. He was still confused about last night, and couldn't stop thinking about it all morning. "Why did he so willingly do that?" he thought. "...Was it because he just wanted Haru to leave?...Or was he drunk?...Hmmm..." He took the milk out of the fridge. "...or maybe...it because he wanted to? No, that's stupid, why would he want to kiss me?!?!? He hates me!! And I hate him! Which reminds me, why am I even thinking about this?!?!?! I have better things to be thinking about!!" He slammed the fridge door shut and stormed out.

A Few Hours Later

Kyo was lying on the sofa (hyundi, administation...#sofa, hyundi, administration... ) in the main room. He'd managed to forget about last night and was now watching TV. It was 11am, so there was nothing on apart from crappy daytime TV (haha!!! i dont acctually have a problem with daytime TV, but sum ppl do so... ). Yuki walked in half asleep.

"Hey." said Kyo, trying to be nice to him through all his built up frustration about the debate on anger mangagement classes on "The Wright Stuff" ..."Does your child need management classes?"...YES.

Yuki completly ingored him and walked into the kitchen. At this point Kyo's anger couldn't of gotten any higher, and he was positivly fuming. "I WAS TRYING TO BE NICE TO HIM AND THIS IS ALL HE CAN DO!?!?!?! IGNORE ME?!?!??!?!?!?! I MEAN, I SAID "Hey" TO HIM FOR HELL'S SAKE!!! WHAT MORE DOES HE WANT?!?!?!?" He thought of something sick at this point. "Eew." he thought, both shocked and disgusted be the thought that came into his head. He stormed into the kitchen after Yuki. "HEY!!!" he screamed "I'M TRYING TO BE NICE TO YOU!! YOU COULD AT LEAST--"

"Could you be quiet?" Yuki complained "I have a hangover." He walked off into the main room. Kyo growled and punched the table.

"Stupid retard!" he thought angrily. "Hangover my ass!" He charged into the main room, ready to give him a piece of his mind. When he walked in, Yuki was on the couch, asleep again. Kyo sighed. "Not again." he thought, leaning down beside him. "Well, I should let him sleep for now."

_Let's be together always_


	4. Chapter 4

YAY!! . CHAPTER 4!! for those who have and have not been waiting...

AN: A little bit more on the emotional side…

Chapter 4

Several days have passed since the drunken evening and not a word has been said about it. Infact, not a word has been said at all. Yuki and Kyo were avoiding eachother at all costs; they didn't want to talk to one another. Kyo was wondering if it was because of that evening, or whether Yuki just didn't want to talk. Whatever it was, Kyo couldn't stand the silence much longer.

He got up and walked into the main room. It was 4pm and Yuki had spent most of the day out, much to Kyo's satisfaction. He had come home about an hour ago, and, even though Kyo actually spoke to him, he hadn't said a word. He was now sitting infront of the TV, using anything, it seemed, to stop Kyo from talking to him.

"Hey-" Kyo started, the tense atmosphere almost killing him. Yuki pretended to pay no attention to him, and as a retaliation, turned the TV up louder.

"HEY, LISTEN TO ME!!" Kyo screamed, trying to be heard over Jamie Oliver's now booming voice (Yuki likes cooking shows?...well, he does now.).

"What?" Yuki hissed darkly, turning sharply to face him. Kyo was scared; he wasn't acting like he usually was, but Kyo knew something had to be done.

"Look! If you don't talk to me then how are we supposed to survive here for two weeks?!?"

"Would you rather we were fighting?" Yuki said, turning the TV off and standing up, turning once again to face Kyo.

"I WOULD RATHER THAT THAN THIS CRAP!" he screamed, hiding the fact that he was scared of what Yuki's retaliation to that would be.

Yuki slowly walked over to Kyo. Kyo thought of backing away, but he wanted to sort things out, whether it involed being punched or not. And it did.

"HEY!!!!!!" screamed Kyo, getting up after being smacked into the wall.

"You said you would rather that than not talking." said Yuki calmy, walking over to Kyo "And there's no way I'm talking to you."

He walked slowly back towards the TV. "OI!!!" Kyo screamed, following him. He was trying to sort things out but this was just getting unbearible. "LOOK, I'm JUST TRYING TO SORT--"

Yuki turned around sharply and kicked him in the stomach. Kyo was sent flying into the kitchen. Yuki stormed in after him. "Look." he said darkly. "If I don't want to talk to you, deal with it." He walked towards the door.

"But come on...there has to be SOME reason you don't want to talk to me that badly..." said Kyo, trying to say something in his defense before Yuki left the room.

Yuki stopped. "No." he said, not turning around. "I just don't want to talk to...a stupid cat like you."

"But there has to be--"

"Shut up."

Kyo was shocked. The coldness in the way Yuki was speaking seemed as if he had just stabbed him.

"But--"

"Shut up."

This time it was even more intense than the first.

"Yu--"

"SHUT UP!"

Yuki grabbed Kyo and slammed him into the corner, smashing his head into the wall in the process. Kyo numbly tried to stand up, as Yuki loomed above him. Yuki grabbed Kyo's shirt collar and pulled him upright. "JUST LISTEN TO ME!!"

The room fell silent. The only noises were the wind in the trees outside and Yuki's deep, shallow breathing. Kyo thought about lifting him arm up to hold his head after the hit but was too scared of what Yuki might do. After a short while, Yuki loosened his grip on Kyo's shirt, calming down after his sudden outburst.

"Listen." he said, almost whispering. "I usually like to keep my feelings to myself, but...this...this just feels like something I need to talk to you about. I--I...really don't know how to say this...". His fingers tightened on Kyo's shirt, his hands shaking slightly.

"Why is he so scared?..." thought Kyo, looking at the child-like figure clinging to him. "He looks like a little kid..."

"Y-Yuki?..." he said, reaching his hand out to comfort him. As soon as he saw this, Yuki smacked it away.

"I don't need comforting by someone like you!!" Yuki screamed, backing away. When Kyo noticed this, he grabbed his arm. Yuki looked up at him in shock, almost crying. Suddenly Kyo's heart gave in to the childish boy infront of him and pulled him into his arms, holding onto him tightly.

"I'll never let you go!" Kyo cried "I don't care what you think of this, but I love you, Yuki! And I always will..."

Spending time with you is what I live for


End file.
